The Son of Time and Wisdom
by AlisFen
Summary: From Limbo a hero shall rise, like a phoenix; it's ashes will be it's stage to a renewed life.  And with it's rise the Fates are in turmoil a child that changes fates has come.
1. Renewed Existence

First Fanfiction. Please be gentle. NO Flames

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. I am only using them for the fun of it.

* * *

In a time and space accessible only to those with great power, a sobbing can be heard. A child no older than 6 can be seen in a fetal position; blonde, tan, and can be seen wearing bloody rags. Out of nowhere a woman appeared out of nowhere; with shining blonde hair, a timeless face, and has owl earrings protruding in her ears. She slowly walked forward to the child.

"Do you know who I am?"

The child looked up revealing lifeless golden eyes brimming with unshed tears his cheeks were wet his eyebrows scrunched together and answered no, "It's too dark. I can't see you"

"Why are you crying?"

"It hurts."

"When will you stop?"

"When it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Then you'll just stay there?"

"Maybe"

"What made you cry?"

The little boy looked up again he pointed towards his chest. "It hurts."

"Will you just give up?"

"It's easier that way."

"What of your friends?"

For a second the child looked confused "What friends?"

The woman waved her hand and images of two girls, a boy, and a satyr appeared. "Would you abandon them?"

Indecision crossed the youth's face "I don't know where they are"

"I'll guide you." She held out your hand, "Take my hand Naruto, It's time for you to go back, you're sister needs you."

"Would the pain stop?"

"Yes"

He took hold of the woman's hand then light engulfed the whole space, where once a young boy now stood a 16-year old youth with a blonde hair, angular face, a lean and toned body. For a while he just stood there processing the information that went through his brain; Luke's betrayal, the return of Thalia, and the recovery of the Golden Fleece and most of all a Prophecy. He stood there and smiled.

"Thank you for enlightening me, Mother."

* * *

It was snowing, gripping my heart like led. I have a horrible feeling in my gut that my arrival may be too late. I kept my pace; following the owl for a guide that mother gave. The wind was harsh, then out of nowhere there was a sound; a blow of horn. I would recognize that sound anywhere; it would mean that a bunch of immortal girls are hunting for monsters. With renewed vigor I ran through the bushes, then there were sounds of metal colliding in the cold ground; gunshots. The monster was using humans? Before I could contemplate the sounds vanished and then silence.

When I arrived at the clearing I saw a pair of familiar faces standing with two other teenagers and a boy standing on one side and on the other was the hunters with their goddess but no Annabeth, no monster nor humans.

The green-eyed one was in distraught he mentioned my sister's name. I hate it when my gut is right. She was gone, tore through the night in the back of a manticore named Thorn.

The goddess were the first to notice me, she uttered the words that I have always hated to hear "You're too late. She's gone." Did I mention I hate it too when gods always knows what I'm doing? No? I'm mentioning it now. I hate it when they know what my mission is they always have their bits in the challenges that every hero faces in short they make your job a whole lot harder and messier.

I walked over to her special Yankee's cap trampled in the snow and picked it up. I proceeded to the edge of the cliff where the manticore took flight overlooking the dark chasm that has the ocean in the bottom.

"She's not dead, wherever she is… I'll find her."

* * *

**AN. Please RR. Suggestions are accepted.**

Definitely OOC Naruto

**_XCrossoversX_**


	2. Offer, Dream, Prophecy

One could say that snow brings calmness to the minds of the confused and weary. However the coldness of it is the one characteristic that seemed to envelope the group for tonight.

Four figures stood in the snow; one was conflicted, it was his fault that things have gone from bad to worse. To charge so valiantly to save but in the end it was his rash action that resulted to the fact that his blond-haired friend is gone. The other two could only stare wide-eyed at the blonde teen standing before them; they saw him thrown and impaled to a tree not moving nor breathing(from their eyes), the last one stared impassively not allowing any emotion to be seen in his face, waiting for their explosive reaction(in his mind he started counting)

Three. Two-

"You're not dead!"

_*Thud*_ the half goat can be seen sprawled in the snow making an imprint of himself; he fainted.

The blonde looked amused, "Why do you sound disappointed, Thalia? I thought you were hoping for another chance to zap me again?"

A groan from the shivering satyr captured their attention. The Golden eyed one knelt next to it and poked his fainted old friend "Hey, Grove You can't sleep there…" He moved a little closer "the hunters might see you or worse Lady Artemis" he finished in a whisper smirking all the while.

As the last of his words were heard the sprawled satyr's eyes shot open and quickly stood up.

"Nice to see you up man" he said laughing

"Naruto!" He bleated "I'm not hallucinating!" He happily declared

"Who said you were?"

As they continue to savor they're reunion, the son of the Ocean can only watch in bewilderment "You know each other?"

"Way to state the obvious, Seaweed Brain" The daughter of zeus retorted still irritated at earlier events

"You shouldn't scowl Thalia… It's rude and you'll look older" he whispered the last part to himself but obviously it wasn't soft enough, it was heard by the accused. After that statement a cackle of electricity was heard followed by a sharp _*zzzzt!* _then a smoking blonde. "I knew it! You love me that much huh? To the point of smoking me…" _*zzzzt*_"You can stop now…" *zzzzt* "You're enjoying thisa aren't you? Anyway." He held out his hand "Naruto"

The emerald-eyed boy took his hand "Percy Jackson. No last name?"

"Nope"

"Who's your parent?"

"Goddess of wisdom. Yours?"

"Poseidon"The son of the sea god looked over to the appearance of the blonde, he was wearing civilian clothes and he would have fit in an ordinary day at a shopping mall but his eyes were a different matter; they were gold. "Wait isn't Athena guys supposed to have you know, gray eyes?"

There was silence; even the insects suddenly stopped whatever noise they're making. For the first time Percy noticed Grover looking at with mouth agape. Thalia on the other hand was glaring at him. Then the son of Athena did something that the two would never expect. He smiled.

"You know I was also wondering about that. Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled a cap out of his pack and handed it to the green-eyed one. "Here" There on his hands was Annabeth's Yankee's Cap.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Wasn't it because of your irrational reasoning that we ended up here?"

"Well…" the riptide wielder tried to find a reply but deep down he knew it was true. He made the decision to go after Thorn, to be led into a cliff. With a sigh of exasperation "Yes, it was my fault."

"You were the reason that she lost it," the blonde looked at the moon "it is only logical that you return it too… and besides" he turned around and started to walk away "You have to apologize."

* * *

Lady Artemis is the goddess of the wilderness, wild animals, fertility, moon, and the hunt. A pure hunter that leads a group of immortal maidens; the hunters, they travel through the wilderness tracking monsters or beasts to hunt. To be a huntress you must first swore an oath, then the goddess shall approve but to be a member there were a couple of requirements; you must be a girl, and you must also forsake romance with the opposite sex. If you have a brother you must leave him. That was the case of Bianca Di Angelo as she recently join the goddess of the hunt leaving her brother to be sent to camp.

* * *

Being a demi-god is never an easy thing, sometimes the gods wanted some form of amusement and heroes are the perfect candidates. Those were my thoughts as I saw Nico happily chatting with Grover while swinging his addicted card game. He looked happy, a free spirit however in the world where gods, oracles, monsters, and heroes exist many things can happen: the happy can be bitter or the free can be vengeful, one can only hope that he makes the right decisions for the future. As far as I can see, his sister is his pillar(she was family a comfort); and now that she joined the Hunt, if you look beyond his hyper exterior you can see a hint of a scared child who lost his support and plunged into a new and dangerous world. I pity him.

_'You shouldn't show a weakness' _That voice again. I gripped my hair. 'Get out of my head!' there was laughter.

_'My offer still stands'_

'And my answer still is: I decline'

_'Why do you pretend to be blind? You're friend Luke Castellan has seen it. Now he's creating his path!'_

'You're just using him. Just like how you tried to manipulate me. Just save me the trouble and stop it!' Another boom of laughter vibrated in my skull. '_None can stop me. I'm giving you a chance. Take it! The gods will fall from their highest perch!'_ I bared my teeth as the laughter died down to an echo, but the pain still isn't stopping.

"You should learn to school you emotions son of Athena" I looked around to see the goddess of the hunt with Zoe and Bianca Di Angelo at her side.

"Sorry, the-" I started to say, but right then my vision started to swim as a new set of stronger pain reached my head and I crumpled to the ground clutching my new problem. The laughter was deafening as it returned _'Yield my little son. You're path is to kill the gods that have wronged you! Embrace your hatred_"just before I lost consciousness I mannaged to utter a simple sentence, 'Είσαι λάθος!'

* * *

This was how my dream started. I was walking through a Lush Green forest, there was a rustle of bushes I immediately looked from where the sound came from and there stood an apple tree but the odd thing was the fruit wasn't red, it has the same color as my eyes, gold. Even fromthe distance I can smell it as the wind blew to my direction, it was intoxicating. A step was taken and then another when I was about to pick a fruit the tree vanished along with everything else. With a blink the scene changed I was now standing in a creek across me were Thalia and Percy, they were fighting, Thalia was furious and with a shove and a little elctricity Percy was sent flying into the water, not far from them were other demi-gods a few have arrows stuck in their helmets like ants while the others were dirtied and bruised on one side were the hunters, Zoe was holding what looks to be a flag with the symbol of Artemis, when they saw Percy fly almost all of them snickered at his current predicament.

But what caught my attention was the silence, they looked like they were saying something but none of sounds came out.

From how Thalia's face has paled it looks like she didn't intend to fry the the other demigod she started to say something but Percy retaliated by sending a blast of water. The centaur seemed to be breaking the fight and that's when the sound came back.

"You want some, Seaweed Brain?" Electricity was cackling in her armor

"Bring it on, Pinecone Face!" The water in the creek started to rise but then it suddenly collapsed with a look of horror on the demigods face.

Green mist enveloped the area, I heard Chiron the Centaur mutter a few words "It... She has never left the attic before."

From the trees emerged a mummified body in a sundress, she turned unmistakably to percy then to zoe, that's when I heard her.

_"I am the spirit of delphi, Speaker of Prophecies of Phoebus Appolo, slayer of mighty Python... Approach, seeker, and ask"_

Zoe stepped forward "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The mist thickened and formed into a cloud and there, an image of Artemis was shown she wsa chained and her hands were raised as if to fend off an unseen attacker. The voice spoke again

_"Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be trapped in the land without rain,_

_The bain of olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and hunters combined prevail,_

_A titans curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by the parent's hand"_

She stopped and slowly turned toward my direction as the mist thickened some more.

_"A child of the Golden Age must go_

_To save a family or no_

_Thou shall find what one yearns and fears the most_

_Not a god nor a titan but have blood of both,_

_An offer to accept or decline,_

_Only the hands of time shall decide."_

The voice was echoing and the next thing I knew I was falling and darkness was surrounding me again. When I finally landed I was in a room adorned with designs depicting gruesome images of carnage in the middle of it sat a golden Sarcophagus glinting in the light. I unconciously stepped toward it, an unknown force compelling me to touch it when I was only an arm away I reached out "How nice of you to visit child" I froze, I would recognize that voice anywhere I immediately withdrew my hand and stepped away. Laughter. "You've brought yourself here yet you fear it, you desire for my power." A golden glow appeared in the sarcophagus glowing lighter by the second. The moment I saw it leave the casket and started floating it's way towards me I backed away, but the moment I tried to time slowed down I was like moving in a goo. The moment we touched it's glow surrounded me, I screamed. The pain was too much and there was laughter echoing in the background. That was the moment I woke up.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was staring at a wooden ceiling. It was dark. On my bedside was a juice of some kind, when I drank it, it tasted like Ramen, a flavor that I have almost forgotten, now I knew what the liquid is, Nectar a food of the gods. I instantly felt better. I stood up and decide to search for some people. The dream was an omen.

'I have a prophecy to discuss.'


	3. The Oath of a god

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait guys, Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading this right now!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, every word written in this fic is just my own way of playing with the characters.

* * *

Olympus was famed as a place worthy of an architectural prowess, with the entablatures that signifies the life of the gods, designed meticulously by the gods for the gods, the home for the food that can entice every being in the world but only those who have the right heritage had the right to eat; though the food would be the last thing on the mind of the ruler of the said place.

"You are one of my finest warriors," Zeus looked at his child with sympathy but those gray eyes that mirrors him shows more than a goddess of victory that always delivers success to his army. "But I cannot allow your child of shame to leave the camp."

"A prophecy has already been made, father." It wasn't something she would prefer, but she knew that the prophecy cannot be thwarted even by the most powerful of the gods. "It's a risk like most heroes are, the only difference is he has a burden more than what they have."

"Most heroes don't have the blood of the titans, I don't trust HIS heritage."

"Don't you have trust in mine? This quest would provide proof to where his loyalties lie."

"The boy holds hatred for us," The ruler of Olympus sighed, Athena always had a way with their arguments, but he wouldn't allow it, even if he would have to break a prophecy. "He's a threat to everyone."

"Trying to stop a prophecy would only worsen the chances we have. Would you rather make him hate us more?"

"Your determination is as uncanny as always… is this your decision as my advisor?"

"I can't agree to that, father." She needed to convince him to allow her child to leave, still as Athena herself, she knew that this battle could lead to a huge aftermath. "I ask this of you as a daughter, trust is the only thing I could offer in a situation such as him."

"Fine." He would never trust the boy that might as well be his brother, but he would trust his daughter that has served him for so long. "I'll trust you but not him and there is something I want you to do, Swear it to the River Styx; if he were to show sympathy with his other side, you will kill him. Poseidon's offspring is enough problems as it is, do me a favor and make sure he knows who his enemies are."

Even in the depths of the home of the gods; lighting flashed halfway across Olympus followed by a deafening boom of thunder, sometime ago she would have accepted it right away; he was the effect of her carelessness, a child she wouldn't accept to be hers, but now that the chance is here for her to grab, she couldn't; it was ironic that as a goddess of wisdom she wasn't wise enough to avoid the situation she was forced to accept, and for her it was even more unacceptable that she grew pathetic when it comes to him; her shame, her mistake, her son. "I accept… I swear to the River Styx, if he was to show sympathy to the titans, I will do what I must to take the life that I have given."

Not far from where they converse a pair of blue eyes anxiously looked away, this was indeed a very busy day, more messages were needed to deliver than the usual, it was by chance that he overheard them, his grip tightened to the phone where two snakes slither uncomfortably, he needed to send a message, he was after all the Messenger of the Gods, and moreover, The God of Travelers.

* * *

"Great, Now I'm lost."The moment he woke up he knew that he needed to talk to Chiron, he needed to confirm if his dream was correct or it was a false alarm; after the dream he felt different; the dream with the vile sarcophagus that stinks the presence of his lovely father. Then he came across a stairs, it would likely lead to the attic if you judge the steepness of the steps and for a second he was tempted to climb up, the temptation to explore what it contains was overwhelming. 'Concentrate! Attics don't make a good place to discuss prophecies! But still…'

"I'm surprised that you're going against your urge to explore, Naruto."

A smile slid in his face unconsciously, he knows that voice. "Well, I thought I needed to ask the old horse guy first, you know, I never were in this part of the camp before."

"Normally I would take offense in that, but I suppose after being called a pony; I'd rather have that name any day."

"Ingenious! Why didn't I think of that?" When he turned to look at the centaur the smile in his face became one of confusion when the centaur's expression turned serious. "What?"

"Your eyes have changed; Percy told me you had gold eyes when you met him with the hunters."

"What else is new?" He shrugged, change always occur to him, it was the nature of his blood, always battling on who shall be dominant, they neutralize each other; he will remain weak, it's what the gods have done to seal the power of his father's blood. "So… about the quest…"

"I see you already know the prophecy, I was rather looking forward into teaching you something."

"Heh, Don't push your luck Chiron, you think the Oracle would put me out of my own prophecy?" and after a moment of realizing what he said, he shook his head and ushered the centaur who was about to answer. "on the second thought, don't answer that."

"Of course…" Chiron looked at the boy in front of him, his half-brother that had a taste of the gods paranoia just because of his heritage, now looking at one gray and one gold eye means that the war inside him was on full circle. The prophecy that was given was obviously about him, but would the gods approve of him leaving? "So you shall go west as the prophet has concluded?"

"Well, if my old friends are going… I'll tag along. I don't want to miss all the action."

"That settles it then, you shall leave early morning together with the rest of them." Chiron started to roll his armchair in the wooden panels of the house; it was the signal that the conversation comes to a close. "Sleep well, you'll need it.

"Hey, old horseshoe," that nickname managed to stop the bearded mans descend and when he turned around and saw that those eyes stare at him with the intensity that always means he made a resolve, he's seen that type of determination shatter before, it wasn't an experience he'd want to witness again. "I'm not explaining anything tomorrow."

"You don't need to." As he turns around, the centaur almost forgot something that he needed to do. "and Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

"Welcome Home." Slowly a smile graced the face of the blond man, this was the place that used to imprison him, yet now hearing those words from his mentor and brother meant so much, it's like coming back to family that he never experience having.

"Thanks… big bro."

* * *

A/N. Sorry for the change of Format, please let me know your opinion. This is my first Fic, so I normally encounter problems in writing my ideas.

_**Please R and R.**_

Your opinions made me push myself to finish another chapter.. ^^

Signing Out~ _IvoryClimax_


	4. Prelude to a Show

**AN**: Sorry for the irregularities of my updates. I won't make excuses. XD. Thanks to all of you who wanted me to continue this one. :)

* * *

'Sleep well, Huh?' The blond mused as he walked in the camp, he just woke up from a very long slumber and his half-brother wanted to make him sleep again? It's like asking Dionysus to stop drinking!

Mind you, it's only possible by the punishment from the Lord of Olympus.

Asking him to sleep again was simply Not an Option.

So as to make his time useful he wandered into the camp of demigods, he didn't belong here, that's what they say, he wasn't a demigod, and truthfully he doesn't know _what_ he is, having the blood of Kronos – the titan who ate his children, the all-powerful titan that bears the power to control time… Yes, that's the one; and the blood of Athena; she's quite famous, having the temple Parthenon built for her in Greece; it was even studied in history books of architecture.

It was the union of two powerful beings, yet now he stood with a nimble strength of a mortal, all because the gods decided the he wasn't _'worthy'_ for them.

And he Hated it. He hated being weak.

He could only shake his head and curl his hands into fists when he remembers it, he was eight when they finally decided to dump him in the camp of half-blood but not _in_ the exact camping area, he was forced to live in solitude in a deserted part of the forest, never seen, never heard, he was just a ghost trying to live his life as normal as he possibly could, even with the unbridled hatred that he grew to have.

Even for the time being he hated his mother for being unable to protect him, he was her child! Parents are supposed to be looking out for their own; yet she stood there with an emotionless mask as they judged him for hearing the whispers of Kronos. And as a result he was forced to live just as Calypso has, lonely beyond hope, the only difference is that he can age and die… a simple and effective death sentence.

Then that day came.

When his mother came and told him to search for his sister, His Sister! He was a little doubtful about the request; it was too good to be true lest it came from her, because when the quest came from her mouth, don't expect it to be a joke.

"Would you mind talking for a minute, lad?" The voice came from behind him, and he realized that he was walking his way unconsciously through the forest and into the place that trapped him for years of his youth.

It was a middle aged man, a sly smile plastered in his face, and a twinkle of mischief was in his vibrant blue eyes; and strangely enough he feels like he was staring at the same eyes of his friend: Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes that was said to have joined Kronos in his quest.

"Depends, who's asking?" Doubt and wary was heard in his voice that rang like a bell in the night, and he has every right to; Half-Blood hill has a safety wall that acts as protection to two things: Bad-ass monsters, and curious mortals; which mean that this man can't possibly be a 'normal' one.

"Eh? Names are rather dangerous, don't you think?" In the world of gods, once a name is spoken in the tongue of a man, many consequences may happen just because you uttered an unspeakable name, that's why Aliases were invented for the sake of safe communication between beings. "I can't have you having accidents just yet!"

A god?

If so, that often means bad news for him.

"What do you want with me then?"

_"Why does everyone asks that question?"_

_ "Maybe because he doesn't know!"_

Two hisses with distinct words were heard, from the pocket of the man, that itself earned an irritated answer from the messenger.

"George, Martha…" It was a warning.

_"Yeah, yeah, make the snake shut up! It was a simple question!"_

_ "Shhh! Do you want to be back to being '_that'_?"_

_ "He wouldn't!"_

_ "Well, I certainly don't want to!"_

_ "…"_

_ "…"_

"Hermes…" The blond muttered under his breath, caduceus was the famous weapon of the messenger, pictures often described them as a staff with two snakes slithering around it, and when he lived in Olympus he often see's the god of messenger always busy in the day; often talking to a phone with two noisy snake heads.

A sigh escaped his lips and he hung his head in defeat, he wasn't meant to be identified. With him on the equation, it would mean more complication in the future.

"No! Not Hermes!" He needed to convince the boy that he wasn't. He pointed his nametag that was visible from his attire; his last resort in trying. "See? It's John, say it with me J-O-H-N!"

"Yeah, yeah." The blond said, waving his hand dismissively at the older man. "What do you want _John_?"

Sigh.

"This isn't gonna work, is it?"

"Pretty much." The blonde boy shrugged his shoulders; he was never good at ignoring the identity of a god, if it's right in front of him. "And you're not supposed to be talking to me."

"And you're supposed to be dead."

"Touché"

"There are things that weren't _supposed_ to happen, and this meeting is one of them."

"Yeah, I guess I've met a few of your lot since I came back, and I should say that it's not a good sign."

"Many things have happened after the _incident_, many things have changed that can't be altered, you being here means that you're mother is in a tough position between her logic and her duty. I'm afraid something must be terribly wrong."

"Obviously," The blond boy muttered, a prophecy has been given, Thalia's back, Luke is gone, Annabeth is abducted by a French Manticore, and now Artemis is gone as well. Many things are WRONG. "Artemis is gone."

"One of many things that's amiss, monsters are starting to come out to the open more than they have done during the past decades."

"Now… what does this have to do with you here?"

"I am simply here to give you a gift." The god handed him something that was wrapped in an old cloth, it was longer than a dagger, but shorter from a sword. It used to be his when he lived in Olympus, but they took it from him, when the gods threw him out. The boy was as fascinated as he was back from when he dreamt of the golden apples, but another word from the god made him froze from appraising his long lost treasure. "And a warning."

"A warning?"

"Yes, you heard it right. I am the God of Travelers you know."

"And you're saying that because I'm about to go to a quest?"

"Yes, one of the reasons, now listen carefully."

There was a pause as if the god was gathering his thoughts before he could speak.

"When you start this quest, there is no going back, so try to decide with caution, also know that knowledge is as much more dangerous as swords could be. Knowing brings you advantage but it is the reason why the wise are lost to their demise, only seek the answers that you need, don't ask for more; if you do, you're life would forever change the same as other heroes have fallen because of knowledge they weren't meant to have.

A sigh escaped his lips, and he was as if urging himself to go on, because the god knew that if he stopped, he won't be able to continue.

"Luke was my mistake, and I am guilty of what happened to him, that is why I will try to help you, as much as I can, because I know, that if someone can save him… It's you."

"Luke hated you."

"I know."

"Of course, gods always know yet they don't do anything about it." The blond boy said with mild bitterness. "You lot just watch heroes die as they try to please you."

"No one can ever break the Laws, you know that. I can't change what the fates have already decided."

"That's an old excuse. What in the world lets you think that I'll help?"

"I've watched you interact with him, you were friends, a good one at that." The older male smirked at the seriousness of the face of the boy. "Good friends may become enemies but then they would always convince the other that it was their side that is right. Eventually one would crumble and help the other."

"We _were_ good friends; that ceased when I learned what he did."

"Don't try to cheat me, Naruto. Let me remind you that I am the god of Thieves; I know if someone has other motives or the tones they used, and moreover I know a lying tone to an honest one."

He didn't even bother to answer.

The boy sighed. Luke and he had too much in common, they protect those that they care about, they like fighting, and most of all they hate their fathers; Luke to Hermes, and him to Kronos; even if Luke himself didn't know who his father was, only the fact that Naruto hated him too much; and with all their similarities, their friendship was as natural as breathing itself.

It used to be a good thing.

_'Beep!'_

That signaled the end of their conversation, and with a sigh the god of messengers were reminded of his duty in Olympus, he was a very busy person indeed.

"Think wisely of your actions, boy. Your simple gestures may kill you."

When the boy blinked he was alone in the woods, clutching the gift and thinking about the warning given by the least person he knew, Hermes, the God of Thieves and Travelers.

* * *

Crap.

Is it just me? Or the numbers of the missing were increasing?

First it was Annabeth, now Artemis, and may I just remind you, she's a GOD, a GOD!

Instances like this rarely happen; and if it does it's naturally done by a more powerful force. And since I'm gonna be part of the _'rescue team'_ it's a dangerous possibility that we may be facing a force more versatile or powerful than the goddess.

Then there's the prophecy.

Six people will start the journey, One will die, and One will be trapped; or so the prophecy says. And if there's one thing you should know about prophecies… it's usually unpredictable until the moment that it happened. A guide.

Imagine a map that has already lost its main caption, then there were letters to where the places are supposed to be but for some reason you can't really pinpoint the exact location. It's like you know its there but you have no idea how to find it.

Just like a prophecy. You can never be ready, and it's as confusing as hell.

The warning of given by Hermes was no laughing matter either. His wordings may change but I knew exactly what he meant.

The gods are watching my every move.

Luke may have the same feeling of hatred for them, but I'd like to think that mine is greater. They did force me to live in a way that hindered me greatly. I hate the gods. Every single one of them except for the goddess of wisdom, but she wasn't loved either. Mind you, having a neutral response from me for being a god is a great achievement.

Gods are temperamental, sensitive, stubborn… traitors. They have been always watching, but this time… I would be the one directing it.

If they want to watch, then I might as well make them enjoy it. Gods or no they have no right to dictate if I'll live or die. It's a promise.

* * *

**AN: **I had a hard time on which stories I want to continue... I'm really sorry for the wait. I didn't want my stories to be made out of rush or pressure.

THANKS FOR READING!

**Please R & R**

** Signing out** _~ IvoryClimax_


	5. Yay an Update, But not really a Chapter

This is **Not** A Chapter. And YES, this is just one of those updates that you think is a chapter but it really isn't, the one that often pisses me off when I kind of get excited because I realized that the story has been updated but it was just some A/N. Yes THIS is just like those.

I've decided to rewrite this story. This was the first story I've ever published, and even when I reread this story I always find some typos and grammatical errors, and then my laptop JUST had to crash because of some virus.

Wiped it clean too. Every SINGLE thing I've written... _gone_.

Sad.

Anyway, this is the only story I've been interested in rewriting. So sorry for those who were following this. College is fun, but really time consuming. So there~ Since summer vacation just started I may just have enough time for this.

Thanks for reading this experiment of mine!

~.~


End file.
